Forbidden Love
by DaJollyMan
Summary: Robin and Raven start to realize their growing feelings towards each other. Is it love? Will they go for it? ? Chapter 6: After Robins recovery Raven decides to not further her feelings, Starfire wants to get closer to Robin, Slade has a new plan...
1. Chapter 1:Doubts of Passion

  
  
  
  
  
*I'm a first time Fan Fiction Writer here, I was inspired by all the romance stories and read most of them finding myself running out of them to read so I decided to try it myself. Please be gentle criticizing ^_^   
  
  
Punctuation Key:   
  
:: :: = Narrator talking   
  
" " = Character talking   
  
_Italics_ = Characters thoughts   
  
  
::It was a tranquil morning at the Titans' Tower. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their melodious tunes while the flowers had delicate water droplets dripping down its stems from the evening showers. It was a beautiful morning. It was already a few days after the Titans' encounter and victory over Slade, when Robin became Slade's "apprentice" to save his friends from the pains of his nano-technology and after the conflict between Cyborg and his car. The day was just beginning and all of the members of the Teen Titans were awake and ready to start the day ready to fight against the forces of evil and "the last slice of pizza". Raven was in her room contemplating today's activities always in her emotionless (if possible) and melancholy like mood. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the living room already, ready to top each other on Gamecast playing their favorite space racing game. Starfire was in her room trying to figure out why most people didn't like chugging down mustard from a bottle and was preparing herself for another day of learning Earth's customs and "hanging out" with her friends. Robin however was on the roof top reflecting on their successful encounter against Slade. Though with the help of his fellow colleagues in defeating Slade, he knew it wasn't the last time they would meet, and though it was a victory, it was a minor victory.::   
  
  
::Robin is on the rooftop sitting on the edge of the building.::   
  
  
**Robin:**_ I should be happy… It's our first actual victory against Slade himself. Should I be happy? I mean, we did kick his butt and by the look on his face after I had kicked him, he looked like he regretted the fact that he even messed with the Teen Titans. God, but I still have no idea who he is. ::Robin puts position his hand to his chin looking like he's thinking:: Wow… I'm becoming too obsessed with this whole Slade ordeal, I need to find someway to relax. You know, its really peaceful up here on the roof, I see why Raven loves coming up here to meditate. She always looks so harmonious and relaxed when she's out here. By the look on her face it looks like she had forgotten all the wrong in the world. The calm expression on her face really shows it. She would close her eyes as if she was dreaming, her hood would be down showing her soft velvet hair, her body would be positioned so that she could obtain optimal focus and would be so slim and curved that it would be enough to make you wanna… _  
  
  
::Robin thoughts stop as he comes to the realization that he's been thinking about Raven and her appearance, he blushes but then continues with a bewildered face::   
  
  
**Robin:**_ Whaaa… did I just say… haha, am I thinking about Raven looks.. nah its just my insane obsession over this stupid Slade thing ,I've just gone crazy that's all. Raven's my fellow teammate. Sure she's obviously hot. She also has a petite yet strong body with , curves that makes you want to melt and soft violet hair not to mention soft skin as well. Also when she smiles which she rarely does, she has this extremely cute dimple that makes you wanna… _  
  
  
:Robin again acknowledges that has again thinking about Raven in a "more than a friend" kind of way::   
  
  
**Robin:**_ Ahhhh God, what is up with me today, how does thinking about Slade turn into thinking about Raven. Do I have feelings for her, feelings that I haven't noticed but haven't yet come to realize .::Robin chuckles:: Heh, NAH, its probably cuz she looks hot, her personality is way to grim, besides, even if I do have the slightest feeling for her, she wouldn't care, she would just give me that "we are teammates and only friends" speech. I should just forget it. Anyway this is only because of her looks that I'm having these thoughts. …Gee it is beautiful out here, I should ask Raven to teach me how to medidate, that would probably help me get this trivial obsession with Slade to an end and I'd start to act normal hehehe. _::Robin finally decides to come inside and see what the other Titans' were doing. He comes in just to find Beast Boy and Cyborg in competition playing their Favorite Racing game::   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "Hahahhaha, Cyborg you wont pass me if you life depended on it"   
  
  
Cyborg: "Did you say something little man, I couldn't hear you because I as too busy passing your ass hahahahahaa"   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "What THE--? No fair, I was busy making fun of your metal butt. Forget this that is the last time you pass me! Er? Is it me or does it feel like I've been in this situation before "   
  
  
**Cyborg** "Hahha, so much confidence for a short green boy who's all talk"   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "ALL TALK? That's it, lets make a bet tin man if your not scared, 50 bucks say I'll win this with flying colors."   
  
  
**Cyborg** _hmm 50 bucks, I could use some more nos for my car hehehehe._(ehh nos as in nitrogen that you put in your car to speed up, watch the fast and the furious if you don't know)' "You're on shorty"   
  
  
::As Beast Boy and Cyborg begin their race to win the bet, they both slap and kick each other trying to distract one another so the other person can lose. Beast boy continuously turns into all sorts of animals trying to block Cybrogs view of the screen and Cyborg using his super strength to push him away. Meanwhile Raven comes in.::   
  
  
**Raven: **"Slapping each other and acting like immature dumbasses… I've got to get some new friends"   
  
  
::Raven crackles at her little comment knowing she's joking about getting new friends but still is annoyed with their behavior. She notices Robin and sees him come up to her::   
  
  
**Robin:** _Now's my chance to ask her for meditation help._ "Hey Rave, good morning, what you up to?   
  
  
::Raven looks at Robin::   
  
  
**Raven: **"Not sure yet. What's it to you huh?"   
  
  
::Robin looks at her and becomes a little regretful that he asked and looks down in discontent. Raven looks at him with pity knowing she answered a little harshly and realizes this and tries to make amends.   
  
  
**Raven: "**uh sorry. I just didn't have breakfast yet that's all. Actually I'm not sure what I'll do today, probably go up to the roof and meditate. I don't know after that."   
  
  
::Robin positions his head up again acknowledging her apology::   
  
  
**Robin:** "O, that's cool. Actually I was out in on the Roof today and finally noticed how peaceful and quiet it is out there. And well you know my crazy obsession thing with Slade. I was wondering if you can teach me to medidate so I can relax. Who knows, maybe I can meditate with you now after I learn hehe.." ::Robin blushes at the fact that he asks her a favor. Raven arches her right eyebrow in confusion.::   
  
  
**Raven:** _Wow, he wants me to teach him how to meditate. That's… new. Well not really. I've shown Starfire but that's because at first she had to learn cuz she was well.. in me. But no one has ever wanted to just learn how just like that. Also its Robin, I'd think he'd want to do something else like train, play video games, or hang out with Starfire. Teaching him how to meditate could be…nice._   
  
  
::Raven momentarily blushes yet it cannot be seen because of her hood ::   
  
  
**Raven**: "Uhh sure Robin, I guess, if you really want to learn. But I must warn you, if you seriously want to learn you have to follow my instructions and I will not tolerate any fooling around."   
  
  
**Robin:** "Yeah of course. I'll do anything you say."   
  
  
::Robin and Raven blushes a little bit but both does not notice that pink hue in each others faces::   
  
  
**Raven**: "Ok well, We can start today if you want. Meet me up in the Roof in an hour and we'll just see what happens."   
  
  
**Robin:** "all right."  
  
  
::Raven glances at Robin momentarily with a small Smile in her expression not noticed by Robin and she flies to her room.::   
  
  
**Robin:** _haha this is great. Getting taught to mediate by Raven. This will sure be a worthwhile experience… Hope I don't get caught staring at her. God, she did look so pretty today even with her hood on. Ahhh, I've got to stop this kind of thinking, like I'd have a chance anyway._   
  
  
::Robin heads of to the Training room to train before the meditation session. Raven in her room then starts to do something she never thought she'd be doing…::   
  
  
**Raven:** _God, I hope he didn't see me blush. Why did I agree to do this. I will be blushing during the while lesson. Why am I feeling like this. Hes just Robin, the boy wonder. Who cares if he's sweet, caring, not to mention good looking with his nicely tones muscles. AHH, what am I thinking. I am not aloud to have emotions. I'm not prepared to risk the dangers that may become of them.  This is so unlike me.. _  
  
  
::Raven continued to deny her feelings for Robin while thinking in her room. What Robin didn't know is that she had been coming to the realization of her feelings towards Robin. Feelings that were identical to Robins. It came to her right after the conflict between Robin and Slade, right when they found out why Robin had turned against them to become in service for Slade. It started when the Titans' had figured out about the nano-technology that had been implanted in their blood. When they discovered that reasons behinds Robin malicious deeds; he did them plainly because he cared for the well being of his friends and that he had went against his morals to saved them from the pain they had felt. 

That was when she had begun to discover her unconscious feelings towards Robin and began to question the authenticity of her newfound affections. She had questioned whether these feelings were natural or just an cataleptic way of admiration towards her leader. But the questioning had stopped right at the moment Robin had touched the laser beam which was capable of implanting the metal parasites into his blood. The doubting stopped when she realized that he was willing to share the pain that they all felt. That is when she realized all the feelings she felt towards him unconsciously…Raven had begun to admire Robin,  more than a simple friend or teammate would admire their leader. A feeling of so passionate that it could no longer stay buried under her gloomy interior. She then also briefly thought about the day when they almost lost Robin to the Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth, when she held his precious yellow utility belt close to her unknowingly. When everything seemed to come clear to her about the way she felt about Robin, she began to flash back to when she had been controlled by her anger and almost brought Dr. Light to utter misery.  Then she snapped out of her moment of thought and came to a conclusion. ::  
  


  
**Raven:** _Even though I may have developed these feelings for Boy Wonder. I cant..I must not continue them. Not because he probably will not return these fillings, not because he seems more comfortable will another…, but because my emotional state will not be stable enough to withstand the results. So I must TRY to forget these feelings of… _  
  
  
::Raven stopped her thinking and just paused for a few minutes only saying quietly to her self::   
  
  
**Raven: **"He probably doesn't like me in that way anyway…"   
  
  
::Raven starts to cry softly feeling the pain that she could not pursue her feelings towards the one person she just began to care about more. She could not risk her emotions to go beyond a level which she could control..::   
  
  
To be Continued---  
  
  
!How will the meditation session between Robin and Raven go? Will these two heroes continue to deny their growing feels for one another and accept that belief that the other person doesn't have the same feelings? Will there be tension during their meditation session? Will it go smoothly or will they have a surprise which will change everything? WILL CYBORG WIN the BET OVER BeASTBOY???? And where is Starfire??   
  
  
 

**Please Read and review, I Appreciate everyone's reviews, trust me I read them all ^_^**   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own the the show Teen Titans nor am I a writer or representitive of cartoon networks show Teen Titans but only a fan 


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrificial Love

Chapter 2: Sacrificial Love   
  
  
AUTHOR: If there's lots of typos, sorry about that I wanted to finish this chap now because its way longer then most fanfics chapters.  
  
  
" " = Character Talking   
  
  
_Italics_= Characters thoughts   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Introduction:** Morning had begun and all the Titans were up and were all either preoccupied with their thoughts, engaging in friendly competition, or simply preparing for the day ahead. Robin had been on the roof and had been immersed in his own thoughts of Slade and Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in heavy competition, playing their favorite racing game for 50 dollars and bragging rites. Starfire was in her room getting ready for the day and Raven had just come out of her room and was quickly annoyed by Cyborg and Beast Boys foolish behavior towards each other. After commenting on their immature manners, she was in conversation with Robin. She had been asked to teach him how to meditate and she had agreed to do so. Before their concession, while Robin was on the roof he had been reminiscing about Slade but also about Raven and his feelings towards her. Raven had also been thinking about her developing affections towards her leader but both have been denying their own attraction towards one another. Robin had been describing his attraction to Ravens appearance and denying that it is only a superficial connection yet hasn't yet discovered that the beauty of Raven was not the only factor in his recurring thoughts about her. As for Raven, she had been pondering the feelings she's been having lately for the boy of wonder and had been contradicting her admiration if you will, towards Robin by blaming it on different reasons such as; the risk of letting her emotions run wild, Robin and Starfires better connection, and doubts of attraction to Robin, mentally and physically. Sadly, both of them respectively decide to negate their growing passion for one another and were getting ready for their upcoming activity they agreed to do together. What they did not know was the sensual and breathtaking events that would occur between them…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
BaM! PoW! ShoOsH~ went the punching bag Robin was intensively training with. Robin had been training right after his short conversation with Raven asking her to help him ease his dynamic obsession over Slade. He punched the swinging leather container full of sand rapidly, sparring it will all his might trying to keep his focus but failed to do so because he was excited of his upcoming meeting with Raven.   
  
**Robin:** "Can't Keep Focus… this thing I'm going to do with Raven is driving me nuts! All we are going to do is have a friendly engagement of just two friends sharing a common activity".   
  
Robin then looks at his watch and realizes it was almost time for his meditation lecture. He then finishes up his brawl with the punching bag by giving it a final kick sending it flying in the air.   
  
**Robin:** "Hmph, I guess I just don't know my own strength-Hehehe and I said I wasn't focused…"   
  
He then again starts to day dream a little bit thinking about his talk with Raven earlier.   
  
**Robin:** "hmmm, did I see her blush while we were talking, I could of sworn…"   
  
  
SMACK   
  
  
The heavy bag of sand that Robin had just kicked in the air a second ago had slammed right on his head giving him a noticeable bump.   
  
**Robin:** "OWWWWWWW. God-- what the--- that friggin' hurt . damn, that's what I get for not paying attention. I've gotta stop thinking about this Raven nonsense or else I'll be getting more then bumps on the head…"  
  
After rubbing his head a few times and putting an icepack on it, Robin takes a quick shower and goes up in the Roof where he is to meet up with Raven.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy are just finishing their last lap in their racing game. Beast Boy claimed a large lead over Cyborg being several seconds ahead of him.   
  
**Beast Boy:** "Hahahahhah YES! Better take out that 50 dollar bill Cy because your going to be eating my dust tinman."   
  
Beast boy boasts out laughing in a dim witted sort of way. Beast boy had never beaten Cyborg in Space Racing having a losing a record of 295 losses against Cyborg. The moment would represent his triumphant victory over the half metalloid hero.   
  
  
Cyborg took notice of this quickly but was too busy trying to catch up with BB's spaceship.   
  
**Cyborg:** _Arggg, this can't be happenin'! Tell me this can't be happenin'! I'm not letting some green little punk beat me at this game. If he beats me he'll never let me live it down._  
  
  
Cyborg was concentrating immensely at the 80 inch screen in their living room trying to catch up when Raven had got herself together and left her room and was entering the living room passing the two to go to the kitchen.   
  
  
**Beast Boy:**"I'm on the verge of finishing this last lap. Too bad Cy, I almost thought you were going to catch up with me, but looks like its over. Time to gracefully take this win and use the nitro--."   
  
Beast boy was about 10-15 seconds away from the finish line when Raven walks in past them. BB glances at her and was in a state of reverence at the site of the dark sorceress.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"Heeey, whats up Raven, lookin' to satisfy your taste buds with something to eat?", Beast Boy grins shyly and waits for her answer looking to find her good side.   
  
  
Raven was on a short trip to the kitchen to replenish herself before meditating. She took notice to BB's attempt to converse with her but just looks at him with a dull stare and quietly heads towards the stove to the hot tea.   
  
  
Beast Boy again keeps ignoring the gaming screen looking at Raven continuously.   
  
  
Raven takes catches Beast Boys glances at her and starts to get annoyed.   
  
**Raven:** "Didn't anyone teach you that staring isn't polite..".   
  
Raven gives Beast Boy an agitated stare. Beast Boy takes in her remark and subdues his look and looks away. Raven's quits her harsh facial expression after she notices Beast Boys disappointed face trying to look away from her. Raven sighs and thinks to herself.

 **Raven:**_Maybe I'm being too mean towards Beast Boy. After all he just wanted to know what I was up to._   
  
**Raven:**"Uh… sorry BB, I'm just a little famished. I just need something to drink to refresh before I do this thing with Robin."   
  
  
Beast Boy looks at her with a quizzical expression pretending to not hear what she just said.   
  
**Beast Boy:**_ Robin? What is she going to do with Robin. _  
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "Did you say Robin?"   
  
  
Beast Boy suddenly was rushed with feelings of jealously. Raven didn't know this but Beast Boy had been come to a liking for Raven. Ever since their encounter in her mind he had develop a crush for the mysterious pale skinned girl. Before the day when him and Cyborg had ventured in her room he had thought of Raven as a girl who much care for friends and someone who is dark and relentless all the time. But after experiencing the several Ravens representing her potential emotions she had, he had been on the urge to bring them all out. He had been interested in being the person who would connect with Raven and actually being more then friends. Beast Boy wanted this badly but was too shy to step up to the plate. Every time he had tried to open up with Raven or simply wanted talk to her casually, he had been shot down worse then a broken down airplane simply because of her gloomy attitude and monotonous tone. After hearing that Raven would be doing something with Robin he quickly began to turn even more green from envy despite his already fixed skin color.   
  
  
Raven didn't notice BB's quick reply asking her if it was Robin that she had said and answered.   
  
**Raven:** "Yeah Robin, he wanted me to teach him the peaceful act of meditating. Something other then playing video games…Its about time someone took interests in something other then mindlessly destroying brain cells and looking at a screen for several hours doing nothing."   
  
  
Beast Boys envy grew more intense. A thousand images of possibilities went through his head involving her and the wonder boy.   
  
**Beast Boy:**_ WHAT? Why would Robin want to spend some time with Raven, especially when its something boring like meditating. Could he be interested in her like I am. I always thought he liked Starfire. It would seem so obvious because of the times he always spent with her such as in the Ferris Wheel at the Carnival, or the times when he talked with her about Blackfire. Now suddenly he's interested in Raven. This cant be happening. How dare he try to steal my woman…_   
  
  
Beast Boy's mental rage began to rip him apart wondering why Robin wanted to do this. He questioned Raven trying to sound careless to what they were going to do.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"So why does he all of a sudden want to learn how to meditate, and to learn from you?"   
  
Beast Boy asked trying to keep calm.   
  
  
**Raven:**"Well, he said he wanted to find a way to relax and keep him busy instead of obsessing about Slade and his identity. I wouldn't blame him after all he'd been through with that maniac."   
  
Raven had said that in a dull voice trying to not hint that she was a big excited to be with Robin.   
  
  
Beast Boy's frantic behavior had calmed down and he sighed in relief.   
  
**Beast Boy:**_hmmm, I guess Robbie just wants to just ease off his Slade thing. Heh and I was worrying myself for nothing. Of course he doesn't have a thing for Raven_   
  
Beast Boy's face lit up with a smile.   
  
  
**Raven:**"And what are you smiling about?"   
  
Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy in bewilderment. Raven knew that Beast Boy was a lot nicer to him once they knew they were friends after the mirror incident but didn't know he wanted to be more than friends. 

**Raven:**"And why are you so curious in who I doing stuff with?".   
  
Raven of course obviously had powers beyond telepathy and so on. She could read people's minds as long as they did not mentally resisted. She never purposely would invade a person privacy unless they were a villain but she sensed emotions from time to time. She had felt Beast Boy's mixed feelings, feelings of nervousness and relief but she could not comprehend the reason behind it.   
  
  
**Beast Boy:**_O man, act cool, don't stutter, just be yourself and deny EVERYTHING"_ Beast Boy went though several explanations in his mind trying to not hint at what he was thinking. "uhh, nothing, just wonderin' what every one is up to, you know. Hehehe"   
  
  
Raven looked at him with her eyebrow arched.   
  
**Raven:**"Whatever, well I'm going to meet Robin up in the roof, call if there's any trouble.." Raven drank the last of her herbal tea and was refreshed fully. She cleaned her mug looked at the time and went straight to the roof.  
  
**Raven:**_I promised myself to stop these emotions about Robin and I will stay calm and be my normal depressed self._   
  
  
Beast Boy smiled after she had turned around to go and gave her a last look before she had gone up outside and saw Cyborg looking at him in an obscured fashion but started to grin in astonishment.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"What are you looking at Cy , quit it dude" Beast Boy tried to hide his lasting smile to try to conceal it from him.   
  
  
Cyborg quit his stare and began to act foolish. He was kissing the air using his lips to smack them together making a sound and laughed because he had heard the whole conversation between him and Raven.   
  
**Cyborg:** "Hahahaha, someone is in… lubbbbbbbbb. Is animal boy finding an interest in a certain dark little lady."   
  
Cyborg began to make fun of him acting very immature, even for him.   
  
  
**Beast Boy:**"What are you talking about? I don't like…".   
  
  
Beast Boy was red in the face and he was trying to hide it turning into different animals. First he turned into his favorite, a T-Rex, but his face was still a dark red as ever. Then he turned into an iguana and that didn't work at all. Then he gave up and turned into his normal self.   
  
**Beast Boy:** "Don't get any ideas Cy, why would I like Raven, yeah she's a good friend but she doesn't have anything I'd be interested in.."   
  
Beast Boy looks towards the floor and knew he was lying to Cy and lying to himself.   
  
**Beast Boy:**_Boy, if Cyborg figures this all out he's going to tell Raven she'd probably freak out_   
  
Beast boy was then quiet for a minute trying to stare at something that's not Cyborg.   
  
  
**Cyborg:**"Stop lying to me and to your self BB. Its so obvious that you admire her more than a "friend" really does. You just proved it from this public display you just pulled off.   
  
Cyborg starts to mock him.   
  
**Cyborg:**"blahhh whats up Raven? Did you say Robin? Why does Robin want to do with you? Blah blah, hahahhahaha" 

Beast boy begins to flare up. 

**Cyborg:** "Man if you're trying to keep this little infatuation, yeah I said infatuation son, then your just kidding yourself. I'd bet my T-Car and 50 bucks which you owe me from that you're head over heels for her."   
  
Cyborg slaps on a big smile with upside down U for eyes.   
  
  
A small anime sweat fell from Beast Boys head from listening to Cyborgs short conjecture.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"First of all…. I don't… I've never had… she's just a… but she doesn't… ahhhh darn it Cy, you don't know what your talking about. I think you need a quick recharge because what your saying is just crazy. Like I told you, she's just a friend, my feelings are just as plain as Starfires, Yours, and Robins. "   
  
Beast Boy twitches a little knowing that Raven and Robin is probably upstairs right now together but being totally oblivious, probably.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"So anyway, don't get any other ideas, you know sometimes your imagination just goes too far Cy, I think you need an upgrade and---WAIT a minute I don't owe you 50 bucks.   
  
Beast Boy ponders quietly for a few seconds and realizes he stopped his triumphant attempt to beat Cyborg to talk to Raven.   
  
**Beast Boy:** "o crap I totally spaced out and forgot". 

  
**Cyborg:** "Spaced out my ass" 

Cyborg blurts out. 

**Beast Boy:** "what ever dude, you got lucky this time but next time... "  
  
  
Cyborg interrupts BB as he was finishing his sentence.   
  
**Cyborg:**"Next time I'll just have Raven barge in here to distract you while I take first place and take your money".   
  
  
Beast boy looks at him in irritation.   
  
**Beast Boy: **"Whatever". 

Suddenly Starfire comes in refreshed as ever ready to what she does best and begins are daily socializing with her friends.   
  
  
Starfire had been writing in her diary about the beautiful morning that had begun right after the evenings showers.   
  
**Starfire:**"Good Morning fellow Companions! or I think it is good morning, but it IS 11:00AM, it feels too not morningish to be morning but it is not past noon so it cannot be after noon so… "   
  
Starfire rambled on about what would be the appropriate way to call the time that was right now as Beast Boy and Cyborg both having sweat dripping from their heads listening to her babbling.   
  
**Starfire:** "Anyway, Might I offer to prepare what you call Brunch and maybe we can do the act of hanging out. Where may I ask is Robin and Raven.?".   
  
Starfire smiled her optimistic smile as she waited for their response.   
  
  
Beast Boy answered her trying to show jealousy or scorn in this voice.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"Raven and Robin are on the roof trying to meditate. Robin asked her to teach him to meditate to help him settle his delusion over Slade."   
  
  
Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and started thinking.   
  
**Cyborg:**_ O man, I bet you're really jealous of Robbie right now, ha ha maybe I can have some fun with this.._   
  
  
**Starfire:**"O I see, well I should not disturb them. I know how pleasant and relaxing being at the state of nirvana can be."   
  
Starfire, although had a crush on Robin, did not portray any signs of envy. She knew Robin wasn't not remotely interested in Raven in a level more than friends.. or so she strongly thought. Robins relationship to Raven to her was  a friend, a colleague, and a leader… or so she thought. Her crush was quite obvious to the rest of the team titans, even Robin. Ever since her conflict with her sister a while back, she had shown jealousy but in a manner of a optimistic and happy go lucky girl would show. She _believed_ that Robin and Ravens relationship was strictly platonic, teammate to leader, friend to friend, simple as that. 

  
**Starfire:**_ That is great for Robin that he is learning the way of meditation, it will surely help him with his obsession with Slade. I am very glad Raven agreed to this, not just because she is beginning to socialize more with us but Robin who I care a lot about will be a better person doing it._ Starfires face became a light pinkish hue from thinking about Robin.   
  
**Starfire:**"Well then, with Robin and Raven up on the roof, I shall just make brunch for us."   
  
  
Beast Boy and Cy looked at each other in distress remembering that last times Star had cooked something for the crew. Beast Boy flashed back remembering her pudding of sadness and distorting his facial expression as if he ate some at that moment. Cyborg saw BB's face and thought,   
  
**Cyborg:**_ Boy I remember that face, as nice and great of a friend Starfire is, we should stay and be polite but I think this time we could convince her to go out for brunch. _  
  
**Cyborg:**"Hey Starfire that'd be great but you know I don't want you to slave over the kitchen for us again, how about we go out to the mall to eat so we can hang out afterwards."  
A huge smile was on Cyborgs face as he was trying to persuade her and Beast Boy starts to do the same recognizing Cy's ingenious plan trying to be polite yet trying to avoid Stars cooking.   
  
  
**Beast Boy:**"Sure, that is a wonderful idea Cyborg. We can eat and then hang out with each other while Robin and Raven have their session of meditation. They would probably be done when we get back so we can do more amicable things with each other.   
  
**Starfire:**"Very good!" Starfire dances in glee knowing that it would be another wonderful day being with her friends. Beast Boy looks at Cy with relief.   
  
**Beast Boy:** "Nice."   
  
  
Cyborg looks at him knowing what he had just done and decides to begin is fun.   
  
**Cyborg:**"yeah I know, besides this gives Raven and Robin time to break the ice between them." Cyborg grins shrewdly and looks at Beast boy, squinting his eyes at him to see his reaction.   
  
**Beast Boy:**"Yeah…"   
  
  
Beast Boy started to act worried because of Cy's remark.   
  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire head out the door but before they do, Starfire writes a note to the two that's up in the roof and Cyborg turns on the emergency sensors just in case evil would erupt so it could alert them of danger.   
  
  
::MEAN WHILE at Slade's H.Q.::   
  
  
Slade was standing on a platform in his new H.Q. The building was dark, only brightness from his numerous monitors were the source of light in which he was facing. He was replaying the tapes that had been recorded his defeat by the Titans.   
  
**::Flash Back:: **  
  
  
!!!!BAM!!! Slade was hit by a soaring green energy ball and thrown towards the wall. Robin and Slade look to see where it came from seeing Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy standing, focused, enraged, inspired, and ready to save their faithful leader.   
  
  
**Starfire:** Leave HIM ALONE!   
  
  
**Slade: **Robin ATTACK   
  
  
**Robin:** Get out of here, GO, you don't know what those beams did to your-   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** Dude- 

**Raven:** We know-   
  
  
**Cyborg:** And we don't care-   
  
  
**Starfire: **We are your friends Robin, we are not leaving without you..   
  
  
Slade activates his nanobot's and Star, Rav, BB, and Cy fall to their knees, feeling the excruciating pain pulsing throughout their body. Their life forces being taking away each second. Robin's eyes widened in horror watching as his dear friends which he cares so much for are in need of his help. He runs towards the beam and is exposed to the bots. Trying to fight the unbearable pain, he forces him self towards Slade, walking to him stiff as a board as his body aches to the worst possible extent.   
  
  
**Robin:** New deal Slade, if I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice…and I KNOW how you hate to lose…   
  
  
Robin drops to his knees. Slade becomes incredibly angered knowing that he has lost because of Robin and his deep affection and devotion to his friends. Slade destroys the remote feeling enraged as he has been outsmarted by his own interests. The effects of the nanobots wear off and Robin realizes he has won and smiles cunningly. Out of animosity Slade growls at his defeat and lashes out at Robin giving him a swift kick. Robin, prepared, catches his leg and forces him in the air. Robin stands up graciously as his dear friends join him in attack position.   
  
  
**Robin:** Titans Go!   
  
  
Beast Boy in his Tiger form claws at Slade causing him to lose balance. Cy fires his cannon as Star throws starbolts causing the ground to explode sending him in the air once again. Raven takes notice and uses her powers to subdue his safe landing by restraining his feet causing him to fall backwards. Robin finishes the attack with a super charged kick in the face causing his metallic mask to break in half. Slade covers his half naked face in shock. He accepts his defeat and cowardly initiates self-destruct mode causing his dwelling to explode as the Titans escaped unharmed.   
  
  
**::End of Flash Back::**   
  
  
**Slade:**"GrRrRrRrRrRrR~".   
  
  
Slade gives out a cacophonous roar, enough to be heard for miles around.   
  
  
**Slade:** "Everything was perfect. Robin had become my apprentice and was ready to do my bidding. UNTIL HIS STUPID FRIENDS RISKED THEIR LIVES FOR HIM!"   
  
  
Slade had begun to shout in a boisterous manner but calmed himself rather quickly revealing his upcoming intentions. He then puts on an evil grin and thinks to him self, eyes closed, looking towards the ground, and arms crossed.   
  
  
**Slade:**_ No matter. My new plan is fool proof. I will destroy Robins friends so he will not have any more distractions, no more people to care for so he will be mine to obtain. But no, I Shall not be the one to kill them…_   
  
  
Slade's new plan was close to being ingenious. He had learned that Robins success was due to the unity and teamwork of his friends. He knew that he himself could not defeat them alone. He now knew what to do to destroy the team titans. He had cleverly devised a team worthy of countering the Titans; gathering past villains that have been defeated by the titans. With the proper leadership, his team would be more than enough for the Titans to handle.   
  
  
Slade turns to a wall that is wired to the buildings lighting. He finds the switch capable of activating the lights and flips it to the on position.   
  
  
**Slade:**"It is time.."   
  
  
The lights turn on one by one revealing each person of the team one at a time.   
  
  
Gizmo…   
  
  
Jinx…   
  
  
Mamooth…   
  
  
Dr.Light…   
  
  
Plasmus….   
  
  
and their leader….Blackfire.   
  
  
**::Meanwhile at the Teen Titan Tower roof top:**   
  
  
Robin was on the roof top waiting patiently for the one person he asked to properly instruct him in reaching perfect nirvana. He was standing near the edge of the T shaped tower, his head and heart filled with diverse feelings. It was before noon yet the day seemed a little darker then usual. Clouds have covered the once bright sunny sky causing a high chance of rain to occur but was still early to tell. This was probably the effects of December weather, always causing early darkness to fall and continuous rain through out the day. Anyway, as the fearless leader of the Titan's stood, looking over the city he swore to protect, his cape soaring wildly with the help of the wind, he started thinking about himself, and why he was who he was. Why he was so preoccupied in catching the villain which caused him so much pain in the past. He asked him self how he could fail to automatically notice that his friends were by his side, willing to risk their lives for him. He thought about the time he became Red X and completely used his own team to fulfill his goal and shakes his head in disappointment. He then thought about the two girls who has given him feelings of excitement, confusion, nervousness, and doubt all at once. He felt empty. He loved the feeling that his friends gave him when they are at his side. The feeling that he could trust them knowing they would risk their own for his and vice versa. He needed that feeling because it gave him the strength and confidence to overcome any obstacle, any hurdle he and his team would come across. But yet, even though he has his friends alongside him, he wanted more, something that a mere friend could not give him. He thought about Starfire and all the times he'd help her become accustomed to Earth. The times in the carnival, the conflict with her and Blackfire, and the times during his apprenticeship with Slade. At first he had developed an innocent crush because of the fact that she was a pretty girl who cared for nothing but her friends and always tried to do whatever to make things happy. But he realized that Starfire was merely just a really great friend and nothing else. He didn't totally give up his possibility of being with Starfire though. Raven however is a different story. Her dark and mysterious personality fascinated him. Yeah he noticed how beautiful she was but there was more to be admired then just her body. He knew he was lying before when he said to himself that it was only a physical attraction to her. There was more to be seen then just a sweet face, silky hair, and curves to die for. He and she had issues with parents, both having tragic experiences with them. That alone was an issue they both could connect on. Yes, at first she was melancholy, bleak, desolate, and having loner-like qualities. But she has shown that he cared for her friends despite the emotionless remarks and anti-social behavior.   
  
  
**Robin:**_I wish... I wish Raven would just open up more and try to show more emotion towards us…towards me. Every time we talk or share a glance I get this desire to just pick her up in my arms and hold her until I let go so I could miss her and just hold her again. I wish…._  
  
  
Raven interrupts Robins train of thought giving Robin a pleasant but sudden surprise.   
  
  
**Raven:**"Hello Robin, are you ready to begin your meditation lesson?".   
  
  
Robin is surprised to hear Ravens voice as he was just thinking about her, his face turned red for a second. After his countenance turned back to his normal hue he turns around to see Raven and gives her a friendly smile.   
  
  
**Robin:**"Rave, hey, I was just thinking about you. I mean not like I was-- the whole time, I mean- uh like just now, uhh never mind. Yeah sure I'm ready, been ready all my life heh heh…"   
  
  
**Robin:**_Stupid stupid stupid, ahh that was so dorkish, she probably thinks I'm some perve who thinks about her naked or something._   
  
  
Robin begins to sweat thinking he had done something tragically wrong.   
  
  
**Raven:** "uhhh ok?" Raven cocks her eyebrow in confusion.   
  
  
**Raven:**_ So he's been thinking about me? That's…new. He probably means he was thinking about our mediation session, probably nervous or something. Then again, I could just try to read his mind see what he's thinking. Nah, I don't want to invade his privacy like that its immoral. God, I want to know what he was thinking about…_   
  
  
As Raven just puts on a straight face to keep control and notices the lump on Robins head.   
  
  
**Raven:** "hey Robin, what's up with the swelling on the top of your head?"   
  
  
Robin rubs his head in humiliation trying to come up with a quick excuse. Something not too stupid but real.   
  
  
**Robin:** _Think bird boy think. I can't tell her what really happen that's totally embarrassing. How could I tell her that the Boy of Wonder had his ass kicked by a bag of sand._   
  
  
**Robin:** "I was, uh, trying to, uh, no wait, I was minding my own business when, uhh…   
  
  
  
**Raven:** " You got beaten by the punching bag again huh Robin?"   
  
  
Robin felt like he was going die from the disgrace. Raven however laugh quietly to herself which was unseen by the darkness of her hood.   
  
  
**Raven:** _O Robin, you can be really be so pathetic sometimes its actually amusing_   
  
  
Raven then strives to put aside her feelings for him a minute and focuses on their activity at hand.   
  
  
**Raven:** "ANYWAY…. first things first Robin, when meditating you need to let go all your hardships and stress. You can't be thinking about anything that would break your concentration, such as Slade, work, or anything that causes stress. Unleash all the nervousness, pain, or sorrow. You've got to let it all go and think about stuff that gives you serenity."   
  
  
**Robin:** "okay, let go nervousness, pain, sorrow, got it. Think about something that would give me serenity, sure."   
  
  
Robin then takes this info in and waits for Raven to continue.   
  
  
**Raven:** "ok, now that you've gotten a an idea on what to focus on, you should sit, legs cross, Indian style if you want, and close your eyes."   
  
  
Raven begins to position her self as usual when she meditates, her legs crossed Indian style, her arms in the upright fashion, her wrists curved with her thump and index finger touching each other.   
  
  
**Raven:** Try to position your self like me, though there are many ways to meditate, try my style, and close her eyes thinking about what I said to think of.   
  
  
Raven then begins to levitate slightly, thinking about herself, alone in the universe, on a solid piece of space rock, big enough to fit herself in case she had fallen and lost concentration.. She thought about complete tranquility, the dark regions of space completely surrounding her, the stars scattered beautifully in the dark sky, comets and meteors shooting in the sky. Her cape was softly gliding in the air as she levitated in complete peace, her hood down showing her beautiful proportioned head with her royal purple smooth hair, her chakra gently placed on her forehead complimenting her face, and her nicely curved eyebrows resting on top of her eyes.   
  
  
Robin then imitates Ravens current stature, crossing his own legs, closing his eyes, his own cape flying softly in the wind, but couldn't keep focus. Raven opens on eye out to look at Robin who was sitting next to her and sees him trying to adapt to the calm environment they were at but using her mind reading powers sensed that he could not concentrate.   
  
  
**Raven:** Robin, what is the matter, why can't you focus?   
  
  
Robin opens his eyes, looking up at the levitating girl beside him.   
  
  
**Robin:**" I'm not sure, I'm just trying to think of something really peaceful. I think it's because your soaring above me, feels kinda weird I don't know…"   
  
  
Raven rolls her eyes hearing Robins explanation and lowers herself towards the ground brushing her one side of her body next to ravens coincidently. Robin feels the slight touch against him and felt a tingling feeling. Raven too felt it but tried not to notice. Robin slowly arranged himself so he was sitting in front of raven having a one foot gap between his body and hers.   
  
  
**Raven:** all right robin, is this better? Ok now try to think of something that gives you that soothing feeling. Something that makes you forget all the evil in the world. When I meditate, you know I always say a chant to help channel my energy and find my center. You can chant anything you want, just remember to find your center and focus your energy.   
  
  
**Raven:** Are you ready wonder boy?   
  
  
Raven looks at him with a smile so small that Robin could barely notice it.   
  
  
**Robin:**_Wonderboy?_   
  
  
**Robin:** "Yeah I'm ready.. Heeey is that you smiling Raven?"   
  
  
Robin smiles back trying to make her feel that it was ok to show some emotion.   
  
  
**Raven:** "You wish…." _O no, he saw me, I shouldn't have said something._   
  
  
Robin chuckles to himself.   
  
  
**Robin:** _Wow I rarely ever see that cute smile from Raven. It makes you feel so good that a person like me could make a person like Raven crack a smile. Hmmmmm this gives me an idea.._   
  
  
**Raven:** "anyway, now that you're ready. Find your center. Focus your energy. And…"   
  
  
Raven again goes back to her quiet place of harmony in her mind and starts to chant.   
  
  
**Raven:** "Azerath Metrion Zynthos… Azerath Metrion Zynthos… Azerath Metrion Zynthos… Azerath Metrion Zynthos"   
  
  
As she repeats her famous group of words she begins again her journey to peace and tranquility until she is interrupted by an unexpected sound.   
  
  
**Robin:** "HUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM, HUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM, HUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM"   
  
  
Robin begins to hum loudly, breaking Ravens concentration, making her widen her eyes staring at the yellow caped crusader. Raven on the other had starts to sweat in embarrassment.   
  
  
**Raven:**What do you think you're doing?   
  
  
**Robin:** What? You said I could chant anything. I've decided to HUM my self into total peace and quiet.   
  
  
**Raven:** Whatever   
  
  
Raven rolls her eyes and tried to continue what she was doing.   
  
  
Robin then begins to hum again but giving Raven another surprise.   
  
  
**Robin:** "HuuuuuuuuuMMMM. HuuuuuuuuuuMMM HuuuuuuuuuuuuMM……. A wimawe A wimawe, A wimawe A wimawe. Oooooooooooooooooooawhee um bumbaway"   
  
  
Raven then falls to the floor headfirst anime style because of Robins newfound chant. She recovers herself and starts to look at Robin in awkwardness. Robin had his eyes closed with a big calm smile all his face.   
  
  
**Raven:** _He looks so relaxed. Its been a while since I've seen him like that. Looks like he's thinking of something soothing._   
  
  
Raven then continues to hear Robins ridiculous chant that he stole from the 1994 Disney movie the Lion King. She tried to restrain herself to keep her from laughing out loud. She bit her lip as her face turned so red she was about to explode. Then she looked at Robin and saw that he began to making a swinging movement from left to right with his head to try to go with the beat of his chanting. Then she finally let it go.   
  
  
**Raven:** "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha hehehehehehehehehehe"   
  
  
Raven laughs uncontrollably trying to let out all that energy inside of her. She continues to laugh until she was left with but sweet girlish giggles. Robin opens his eyes at was astounded looking the site of Raven laughing. The darkish girl who had decided to not reveal any emotion was laughing crazily before his eyes. He knew his plan to bring Ravens emotions out was working.   
  
  
**Robin:** _Her laugh is like music to my ears. I could never get tired listening to her giggles_   
  
  
Robin thought as he watched her laugh herself until she was finished.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Wow Raven, I've never heard you laugh and smile so enthusiastically."   
  
  
Raven had calmed down and blushed at the fact that Robin was right. Her face turned pink resembling a rose and she looked at Robin to respond.   
  
  
**Raven:** "I couldn't help it. You looked and sounded so foolish. It was really cute."   
  
  
Raven paused and realized what she had said. Robin was a little dumbfounded hearing that Raven just called him cute. Both turned away not to look at each other to cover their shy expressions.   
  
  
**Robin:**_Whoa, maybe she does like me.._  
  
  
Robin then broke the awkward moment.   
  
  
**Robin:** "well I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's a rare sight to see such a straight forward girl like yourself smile and let herself go. It's a beautiful sight really.   
  
  
Robin smiled at her with his million dollar smile.   
  
  
**Raven:** _Did he just say that I was...I mean it could just be a friendly compliment. But maybe he does like…me. Maybe he wants to be more than friends._  
  
  
Raven then complimented Robins smile with a smile of her own. Both looked at each other for a while trying to figure out what was happening. They tried to sort their emotions they felt for one another, trying to see if the concept of friends was something they wanted to be more of. They both looked at each other, trying to see what would happen next. They both decided to continue their meditation period together. They sat quietly next to each other very focused and peaceful but also appreciating the warmth that was between the two. After about an hour Robin opened his restful eyes and spoke to the silent girl next to him.   
  
  
**Robin:** Hey Raven we've been meditating for a while now, I don't think I could be any more relaxed then I am right now so, I was wondering if you would want to…   
  
  
**Raven:** _He's not going to ask what I think he's going to ask is he? _  
  
  
**Raven:** "Would I want to what Robin?"   
  
  
**Robin:** "Would you want to hang out with me. BB, Cy, and Star are at the mall and we are home by ourselves. I don't have anything to do after this besides wait for the computer sensors to alert us for any danger. It seems pretty quiet right now so I doubt that Slade or anyone is planning to do anything so..   
  
  
Robin pauses to wait for a response. He didn't know what Raven would say so he was a little nervous about it.   
  
  
**Raven:** "Well, I don't have anything else to do either so I guess we could… Why don't you want to hang out with me, why don't you just meet up with them at the mall?"   
  
  
**Robin:** "I don't really feel like going to the mall. Besides I'm always either with Cyborg and Beast Boy, or its me and Star. If you think about it, we really don't hang out with each other by ourselves. I feel like I should know you more than I do now besides I want to.."   
  
  
Raven looks at him with an excited look but then asked him one more question to see if he's true to what he was saying.   
  
  
**Raven:** Wouldn't you rather hang out with Starfire. You two seem like you really enjoy each others company. Like at the carnival, you asked HER to go to the Ferris wheel… not that I'm jealous or anything and if you haven't noticed she really beautiful._I'm a terrible lier_   
  
  
**Robin:** "Look, first of all Star and me are really good friends. I was the first she asked to take her around and teach her Earth's customs. When we were at the carnival SHE asked me to go with her. By the way, yeah I've noticed that she's a looker and she's got nice features but you know what, she's not the only one in this team who's hot.   
  
  
Robin looks into Ravens eyes in a serious look to signify who he was talking about. Raven knew who he was talking about because of the fast that there was only two females in the team. Raven blushed tremendously trying to hide her face with her hood while Robin kept looking at her. Raven then took a deep breath and asked…   
  
  
**Raven:** "So who is the other person you think is hot?"   
  
  
Raven was eager to hear what she wanted to hear for a long time. She looked at Robin with wide eyes and was on the brink of joy.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Isn't it obvious……Cyborg!"   
  
  
Raven once again fell on her face because of Robins startling answer. Robin started laughing and was rolling on the ground laughing.   
  
  
**Robin:** "hahaha, come on Rae, you know who I'm talking about."   
  
  
**Raven:** "…You think your so funny"   
  
  
**Robin:** "Yeah because I am, heh, come on you know it was funny.   
  
  
a moment then gave Robin an answer to his question.   
  
  
**Raven:** "ANYWAY… sure, I'll hang out with you. What do you want to do?"   
  
  
**Robin:** "Not sure yet, we'll figure it out. Lets go downstairs."   
  
  
**Raven:** all right.   
  
  
After going downstairs Robin suggested they see a movie. Raven popped in a horror flick in the DvD and both sat on the couch. Robin who even though was the strong courageous leader and former sidekick to the dark knight was still uneasy watching horror flicks. Thought it was still daylight he gasped and covered her mask every time there was an sudden action complimented by thrilling music. If he wasn't gasping or covering his eyes, he was finding something or someone to hold during those moments and Raven was luckily there to be the one he held. She would occasional flush at the moments the two would cuddle but had always kept her control. Robin was too scared to notice his actions and would just be way to into the film.   
  
  
**Raven:** "You are such a wuss Robin. You're suppose to be our brave leader yet you are panicky at the site of blood.   
  
  
**Robin:** "What are you talking about. We are watching the Ring, this movie is so freaky. You may be used to it but I prefer action packed movies with guns and gatchets."   
  
  
**Raven:** "Whatever."   
  
  
**Robin:** "Besides you like the fact that I hold you when something scary comes up.   
  
  
**Raven:** "In your dreams"   
  
  
Raven turns to the movie trying not to hint that she was lying. Robin was having a great time watching a movie with his "friend". At times when she wasn't looking, Robin would take a quick glace at Raven, seeing her enjoying the movie, not even flinching at the most terrifying parts of the movie.   
  
  
**Robin:** _That's one of the things that make you so special.._   
  
  
After watching the movie both looked at the clock and saw it was about 5:30 and it was very dark out already. Raven said she would meditate again and Robin of course with his new found knowledge of meditation joined her.   
  
  
**Raven:** "Okay robin this time don't make an ass of your self and just say my chant."   
  
  
**Robin:** "haha alright."   
  
  
Both were on the roof top where it was still peaceful and were again in state of contemplation.   
  
  
**Robin and Raven:** "Azerath Metrion Zynthos, Azerath Metrion Zynthos Azerath Metrion Zynthos".   
  
  
Both were unified in their words and were very relaxed. Robin would occasionally break out of their amalgamation and would make up words just to throw off Raven. She would respond to this by a giggle or chuckle and would just keep concentrating.   
  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire had spend most of the day at the mall. If not together, each of the Titans would be on their own checking out whatever interests them. Cyborg checking out the automotive and electronic stores. Beast Boy would be at the arcades and video games shops checking out the latest in gaming. Starfire would be at the apparel shops, trying on different outfits, jewelry, and what not while a group of guys would drool at the sight of her. She didn't notice them but would occasional look at them with a smile while they would faint or jump up with joy. They had just came back from the mall and were glad to be home from a day of fun-without Raven or Robin.   
  
  
**Starfire:** What a marvelous day with my good friends! Thank you for hanging out with me Cyborg and Beast Boy. Just for your friendly accompaniment with me I will recite my poem of friendship. Unlike my poem of gratitude my poem of friendship has about 10 verses each… ^_^.  
  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed in relief only to be panicked by her next few words   
  
  
**Starfire:**"… Which has about 20,000 volumes!"   
  
  
Both boys felled down in consternation. Starfire was about to begin when she heard laughing and giggling in a distance.   
  
  
**Starfire:** "Robin? Raven? Where are you. I must tell you about my incredible day with BB and Cy. Roooobin? Raveeeen??   
  
  
Starfire heads up to the roof where she thought they would be still meditating.   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "Lets get out of here cy before she comes back and starts the porm.   
  
  
**Cyborg:** "I hear that. Lets go to play some games"   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "Great I just bought this new game, dragon ball z budkai 2, im sure ill whoop your aluminum hide:   
  
  
**Cyborg:** "Your on little man"   
  
  
Both of them quickly head to the big screen and started to play. Meanwhile Starfire was at the entrance of the roof trying to look for Robin and Raven. She followed the trail of laughs finding to see Raven and Robin fooling around (no not that kind of fooling around) as they tried to meditate with each other.   
  
  
**Starfire:** "Raven and Robin seems to enjoy each other's company. It is great that they are becoming close friends. I hope Robin would be close to Raven just as she is with me"   
  
  
Starfire with no idea that Raven and Robin had potential feelings towards each other smiles her big smile and heads down stairs to take a rest from a day of hanging out.   
  
  
**::Up on the Roof::** **Raven:** Robin, if you keep joking around and not take this seriously, we should just head back down and do something else."   
  
  
**Robin:** "haha ok ok, but you gotta admit it was pretty funny and fun"   
  
  
Raven with her eyes closed has a faint smile and answers.   
  
  
**Raven:** "Yeah"   
  
  
**Robin:** "Raven, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time. Something that had me thinking quite a lot.   
  
  
**Raven:** "So what is it Robin?"   
  
  
Raven eagerly again becomes curious at what he had been thinking. She didn't want to scan his mind to figure it out because she knew it wasn't right.

 **Robin:** "Well, lately I've been feeling empty like there was a huge gap inside my heart. You guys, being great friends have filled most of the gap but I still am missing something. Lately, I've been thinking about my feelings towards You and Star.."   
  
  
Ravens eyes shot up and widened as she felt that her emotions were at the edge of a cliff and the results would either be tragically painful or terrific.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Rave, I just want to say that I…"   
  
  
**BooOOOOOooOM**   
  
  
A pink wave of energy blasts the cement that was in front of them making them fly towards the edges of the roof. As the Robin and Raven turn to see where it came from the sight of a pink haired sorceress was standing in the air right in front of them   
  
  
**Jinx:** "Awww how cute, looked like you two were going to share a passionate moment. TOO bad its time to die."   
  
  
Robin asked Raven if she was ok then he looked to see that Jinx wasn't alone. Gizmo was on an metallic contraption that was flying in the air and was behind the two titans. Mamooth and Plasmus were climbing the Tower and stood behind Jinx. Raven was about gesture her hand to retrain Jinx when a jolt of electricity struck Robin in the arm causing Raven to catch him in midair. She turned around only to see Dr.Light snickering at what he had done.   
  
  
**Raven:** "Robin are you okay?"   
  
  
**Robin:** "I'm fine, we've got to call the others, seems like Jinx, Mamooth, Gizmo, Dr.Light, and Plasmus have teamed up to destroy us."   
  
  
Just as Robin had finish his sentence. Cy, BB, and Star had heard the explosions and already headed towards the roof to see what it was.   
  
  
**Cyborg:**" Yo Robbie, what's with all the commotion?"   
  
  
**Beast Boy:**" yeah sounds like you guys are lighting heavy fireworks up here?"   
  
  
The three looked at their friends finally reached the roof top only to find the 5 villains whom they've defeated in the past to be grouped together. The Titans, position them selves in their fighting stances ready to fight against the 5 criminals countering them.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Guys, looked like we are going to have our hands full tonight."   
  
  
**Starfire:**" I though Plasmus had been subdued and was sleeping soundly at the Asylum. "   
  
  
The 5 super villains too got ready with an attack pattern of their own.   
  
  
**Gizmo:** "Stupid clutch heads. We broke out Plasmus from his stupid confinement and woke him up to join team Slade. "  
  
  
The Titans eyes widened hearing Gizmo mention "team Slade". Robin then spoke out.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Team Slade? So Slade assembled his own team of criminals to fight the Team Titans. What a coward."   
  
  
**Mamooth: **"Enough with the lame chit chat. Its time to be destroyed."   
  
  
Team Slade and the Titans stood opposite from each other eager to start the brawl. Robin acknowledged Plasmus' presence but was prepared if he ever made a return.   
  
  
**Robin:** _I have to take Plasmus out. Our last battle with that disgusting piece of sludge was way too close. We had a hard time already when it was just him. Now we have 4 others to worry about. Too bad I prepared and created this device to freeze his composition and force him into paralysis._   
  
  
**Robin:** "Okay Guys here's the plan. After I freeze Plasmus we start our attack."   
  
  
The four other Titan's agreed to the plan and were ready to make their moves.   
  
  
Robin quickly takes out his customized birdarang equipped with a special compound allowing any solid to be cryogenically frozen. He throws it directing at Plasmus' center but was quickly extinguished by a purple emission of energy.   
  
  
**Blackfire:**" Nuh uh uh. Robin, its not fair to destroy a member of my team right before a fight. "  
  
  
The titans glimpsed at the black haired tamaranian and was immediately astonished to see her presence, especially Starfire.   
  
  
**Starfire:** "Sister? What are you doing here. I thought you were…"   
  
  
Blackfire quickly interrupted her.   
  
  
**BlackFire: **"Imprisoned in an penitentiary and confined without permission for any human contact. Yes I was, thanks to YOU sister. But like I told you. I escaped and came straight to Earth for my revenge. Before I headed to destroy you I was offered a chance to lead a team to destroy not only you but the all of the teen titans. I took that offer and became the leader of team slade.   
  
  
**Beast Boy:** "This is not good guys. We are outnumbered."   
  
  
**Robin:** "Its ok Beast Boy we can take them"   
  
  
**Cyborg:** "I'll take the bald kid and Mamooth"   
  
  
**Starfire:**" I shall take on my sister and finish our feud."   
  
  
**Robin:** "Great, Beast boy you take Dr.Light and Raven you've got Jinx. I'll try to take out Plasmus so I can help you guys out. Okay guys, this is greatest force we've ever faced. We cannot fail."   
  
  
As the Titans get ready to fight their assigned enemy Blackfire starts the fight with a simple command.   
  
  
**Blackfire:** "All right. Time to destroy the Titans once and for all. Remember, Slade wants Robin alive but that doesn't stop us from beating him up. As for the rest, destroy them all, but leave my sister to me."   
  
  
Gizmo started the assault with an blast from his proton gun he had created when he was inspired by Cyborgs T-Car. He had an direct hit forcing Cyborg to fly towards the wall but was quite okay.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Cyborg are you allright?"   
  
  
**Cyborg:** "I'm fine, just stick to your guy."   
  
  
Robin begins to chuck several explosives designed to freeze any person touching it. He successfully hits several parts of his liquid body but only to have failed stopping him as he continuously melts and reforms.   
  
  
Raven and Jinx engaged in hand to hand combat.   
  
  
**Jinx:** "You still fight like a boy"   
  
  
**Raven:**" And you still look like one."   
  
  
**Jinx:** "WHAT, I'll kill you slowly just for that remark."   
  
  
Beast Boy was busy dodging arrays of electricity from Dr. Light.   
  
  
**Dr.Light:** "You know little green boy, there will be a time where you have to come down here and face me like a man."   
  
  
Beast Boy then starts to mock him reminding him of their last encounter.   
  
  
**Beast Boy: **"It's getting pretty dark man, are you wetting your pants or do we need to get you a night light just to fight."   
  
  
Dr. Light becomes furious then remembers what he had done to subdue beast boy. He creates several flash bangs that emit so much light it temporally blinds Beast Boy.   
  
  
**Dr.Light:**" What do you have to say now green man. Hahahah."   
  
  
Starfire and Blackfire were busy themselves matching each punch for punch, and kick for kick.   
  
  
**Starfire:** "Sister, please desist these actions. We are sisters, she should not be fighting against each other."   
  
  
**Blackfire:** "You just don't get it do you my delusional naïve sister. You betrayed me and turned me in to the Centari Police. What you've done is unforgivable. "   
  
  
**Starfire:**" But you are the one who betrayed me first by framing me with the Centari moon diamond."   
  
  
Blackfire cackles   
  
  
**Blackfire:**" Ha Ha hA, perhaps but you just don't get it do you. Its not just that, All my life you've been the one who was loved more, or cared more. I was in your shadow. Now its time to pay."   
  
  
Blackfire then shoots multiple energy disks at Starfire. Starfire who is trying to verbally persuade her sister to stop her villainous behavior dodges most of the disks except one causing her to hit the ground.   
  
  
**Cyborg:** "Starfire! Are you okay?"   
  
  
Cyborg glanced at his red haired teammate but quickly turns his attention to Gizmo and Mammoth who have been keeping very busy.   
  
  
**Cyborg:**" You guys want some of this!"   
  
  
Cyborg rapidly shoots his proton cannon at Gizmo and Mammoths trying to distract them as he gets ready to pound the ground to force Mamooth to lose his balance.   
  
  
**Mamooth:**" ARRRRRGGGGG "   
  
  
Mamooth charges toward Cyborg to try to tackle him down   
  
  
**Gizmo:** "Wait Mamooth, we'll do this my way. You distract him as I sneak up behind him to shut him down will my EMP."   
  
  
**Mamooth:** "Alright"   
  
  
Mamooth then distracts Cyborg by throwing several cars at him. Cyborg just punches them away and heads towards him.   
  
  
**Cyborg:**" Is that all you got you big ape, why don't you stop playing with toys and come here and face me."   
  
  
**Mamooth:** "NOW gizmo."   
  
  
Gizmo sneaks behind Cyborg and gets ready to place his EMP on his back to send a pulse through his machine part of his body to shut him down completely.   
  
  
**Gizmo:**" haha time to say good bye tin man… AHH"   
  
  
Robin had seen this used his birdarang to short circuit Gizmos backpack rendering him useless.   
  
  
**Robin:** "Sorry Gizmo but your time has just run out."   
  
  
**Cyborg:** "Thanks Rob I owe you one."   
  
  
**Robin:** "Don't you always?"   
  
  
Robin was too busy helping Cyborg that he completely forgot about Plasmus for a second leaving him alone. Jinx and Raven were still preoccupied with each other. Jinx had used her powers to try to force Raven into submission but Raven had countered using her telepathy and warping powers to her disposal. Plasmus who was alone was signaled by Jinx to help her out and Plasmus sends a pile sludge at Ravens causing her to become drenched in goo causing her to be stuck momentarily.  
  
  
**Raven:** "Ahhh disgusting"  
  
  
Jinx then snickers and creates a huge pink energy ball the size of a full size hummer and gets ready to hurl it at Raven behind her back. The ball was sent at warp speed ready to destroy the dark melancholy girl once and for all. Robin turns around to face Plasmus when he sees the Pink obstruction heading straight for Raven. Robin then runs as fast as his legs could carry him.  Raven quickly looks at Robin who was yelling at her to move  then turns around to see the huge emission of energy just a few yards from her self.   
  
  
**Robin:** "RAVEN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
  
  
**Robin:** _I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU, NOT BEFORE I TELL YOU_  
  
  
Running as fast as he can he uses his retractable Bo staff to send him in the air soaring between Raven and the ball of death.   
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued-   
  
  
**AUTHOR:** Even though it's a Romance/Drama story I added some funny parts that I thought at the top of my head. Hope it gives you people a chuckle or two. Again sorry if there are typos. I just wanted to get this done. Hoped someone likes it.. again its my first fanfic and im trying out different stuff to see what I'm comfortable with. I'm looking forward in making more fanfics after this. Please read and review. This writing stuff is so hard but its kinda fun.  Well 'till the next chapter..   
If you didn't like it I understand, its hard to write this kind of stuff. I admire everyone who writes fanfics. Especially raven/robin writers ^_^ Don't get me wrong I used to be a SF/R person but...there's so much innocence and optimism a person could take. To all those who don't like Raven and Robin fics, I understand but love isn't just going to effect Raven and Robin. Besides you all know you like it.   
  
  


Thank you for all the reviews from chapter one, I READ THEM ALL and appreciate each and every one of them.

**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or any other copyrighted name mentioned in this story. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rage Will Consume You

** Read and Review please, I appreciate it sooo much when people do!**

**NEW: O man, I forgot to allow anonymous reviews, sorry about that, plz review even if you're not a member **

Chapter 3: Rage Will Consume You  

" " = Character talking

_Italics_ = Thoughts

:: = Narration/Actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Introduction: **Robin and Ravens meditation session turned out well and there was obviously tension between them. Both decided to hang out together as "friends" after meditating while Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were at the mall for the day. Meanwhile Slade had been replaying his first personal defeat against the Titans and revealed his plan of destroying Robins friends using a well assembled team of villains whom were acquainted with the Titans in the past. Team Slade consisted of Gizmo, Mammoth,  Jinx,  Dr.Light, Plasmus, and a leader, Blackfire. Just as Robin and Raven were at their second session of meditation Team Slade had begun their attack against the Titans. Cy, BB, and Star had just got back from the mall when they heard a sonorous explosion up on the roof. The Titans were fully assembled acknowledging the situation and began the battle. As it seemed to be an iniquitous battle because of unequal members on each side which favored Team Slade the Titans were doing pretty well. Raven and Jinx were evenly match, Star was still trying to persuade her Sister to stop fighting, Cyborg was taking on both Mamooth and Gizmo with occasional help from Robin, Beast Boy was against Dr. Light but wasn't doing too well, and Robin himself was preoccupied in isolating Plasmus to even the fight. As Cyborg was about to be ambushed and on the verge of being shutdown by Gizmo, Robin had took his attention of Plasmus to help him. Being alone, Jinx had summoned Plasmus to aid her in suppressing Raven temporarily. Plasmus then hurl a huge blob of sludge at Raven drenching her and momentarily causing her to be distracted. In response, Jinx had created an enormous energy ball and shooting it toward Raven to annihilating her indefinitely. With his feelings towards Raven in his mind and perceiving her upcoming doom, Robin put himself between the ball of death and Raven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Raven who took notice of the imminent dangers heading towards her was filled with terror but was bracing for impact. Right before Robin flung himself in front of Raven, Raven widened her eyes in horror realizing why Robin was running towards her. ::

**Raven:** "ROBIN NO DON'T…"

::It was too late, his body was flying in the air stiff and erected, his arms were straight and trying to cover as much area in front of Raven as possible. Raven with tears in her eyes stood there soaked in sludge was feeling scared, but not for herself but for Robin. The moment felt like as if it was occurring in slow motion. Then it happened.The energized emission from Jinx collided with the Boy Wonder.::

**Robin:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

::Robin cried out in agony. The shock caused his body to become limp and fall to the ground.::

**Cyborg:** "ROB!!!@@#@##"

**Beastboy:** "ROBBIEEEEE!!!!!!$$$$$#$$"

**Starfire**: "ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

::Cy, Beastboy, and Starfire shrieked at the sight they had just witnessed. They never before heard him in such pain. The person who was not only a leader but their dearest friend was on the ground unresponsive with no inference of life. They never before seen Robin look so grim nor heard him shout in such a terrifying timbre. They all rushed towards Robin hoping the very best. Raven had freed herself from the repulsive entrapment she was in and hurried towards Robin. She was tremulous and could not stop the shaking in her hands, her eyes, filled with tears were not ready to accept the fact that stood in front of her. ::

**Raven:** _NO, NO, NO, this isn't how its suppose to end. PLEASE robin don't be…_

::Raven took Robins body in her arms trying to find signs of life within him. She checked if he was breathing but couldn't feel the warm feeling she hoped to feel. With her index and middle finger she checked his pulse but again could not find anything. Cyborg, Beastboy , and Starfire shook their heads in denial as they watched Raven, trying not to believe what their eyes were seeing. It started to rain as Raven refused to admit what was happening. It began to rain harder and harder as Raven's mind was trying not to accept the realities of what just happened. Her heart was filled with despair but sadness and distress was not the only emotions stirring inside of her. Raven rested Robins head in her left arm and started sobbing on his chest. She felt something taking over her heart and mind, something terribly familiar. Her gentle hands motioned into tight fists and her arms and hands began to quake as she clenched Robins cape intensely. She began to feel rage and fury rapidly grow inside her. She started to breathe heavily and slowly lifted her head off from Robins chest to look at those responsible for her grief. She gradually opened her eyes and shifted her head in an upright position revealing a shocking countenance. Her once beautiful purple eyes became blood red and she growled viscously. Rage had consumed her once again and she was ready wreak havoc upon everyone…..

friend or foe.::

To be continued--

  
Author: Whoa this was incredibly short this time, but I've got 2 chapters totaling 11,000 characters, I think that I should of divided the second chapter =\. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter because it looked like Raven's gonna go whoop ass on everyone, and I mean everyone. 

So sad Robin is dead… or is he?


	4. Chapter 4: Rejuvenation

Chapter 4: Rejuvenation 

" " = Character talking

_Italics_ = Thoughts

:: = Narration/Actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Introduction: **Robin had sacrificed his well being for Raven despite the conflicting feelings towards each other. Robin had absorbed the full force and impact of the attack from Jinx causing him to fall to the ground _looking _lifeless. All Titans are horrified at the sight, especially Raven. Raven's emotions were becoming rampant, feeling shock, despair, and rage all at once. Her instability mixed with her growing fury causes her to lose complete control which transforms her into the thing she had tried to avoid being all her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:: Ravens eyes were crimson red and her frightening facial expression foreshadowed the oncoming disarray that will would brought upon everyone. Her cape increased in size dramatically and became spawn-like. The blue material of her costume began to flow wildly in every direction. The darkness underneath that material was darker then coal and deep enough to cause physical and mental anguish to even the courageous of people. Ravens size grew taller and taller as the bottom half of her was surrounded by an ocean of wavy darkness. Windows, lights, cars, anything breakable were being thrown in the air and destroyed in response to Ravens instability. Raven had become the one person she had dreaded to be. She was taken over by angry vengeance and lost her ability of good judgment and was fueled by her emotions alone. She had become the sinister demon she had tried hard to circumvent.  She had let go of Robins body and began her rampage.::

**Raven: **::Growls Viciously:: "ALL WHO IS RESPONSIBLE WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE. I WILL RIP YOU ALL APART ONE…BY… ONE… AND MAKE YOU FEEL THE UTMOST POSSIBLE PAIN. THERE WILL BE NO MERCY FOR ANYONE."

::Ravens voice once again changed into the evil tone it had once been.  All eyes of Team Slade were wide open in abhorrence and their pupils were as small as 2 tiny marbles. The fight between the Titans and Team Slade had been halted ever since the collision between Robin and the energy blast. All were terrified and shaking watching Ravens gruel transformation. The Titans and Dr. Light were all too familiar with Ravens horrendous state. Memories of the last encounter with evil Raven rushed in Dr. Lights mind.

**Dr. Light: **_NO!, IT CAN NOT BE.. NOT AGAIN! The evil witch who brings darkness and isolation is reincarnated. _

**::Flashback::**

  
**Raven: **"Don't come any closer…"

**Dr. Light: **"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?

**Raven: **"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG!"

  
::Raven's physical state develops into a large octopus like fiend. She grabs Dr. Light and pulls him toward the darkness::

**Dr. Light: **"NO, NO, my suit. What are you—STOP, YOU WIN, I SURRENDER!"

**Raven: "What's the matter? Afraid of the DARK?"**

**::End of Flashback::**

::Dr. Light's remembrance of his last encounter with Raven sent ice cold chills up his spine.::

**Dr. Light: **_"OH NO, I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THIS ONCE MORE."_

:: Dr. Light then quickly decides to sprint hastily away from the dark sorceress as quickly as possible to avoid being a victim of her wrath.::

**Dr. Light: **"Jinx! You fool, you have no idea of what you have just awakened. I'll meet with the rest of you at the H.Q."

::Raven instantaneously took notice of Dr. Lights attempt to flee and expanded her shadowy reach to restrain him before he could escape.::

**Dr. Light: **"NOOO! Release me PLEASE!!!"

::Raven looks at him with her beady ruby eyes. Her lips curled into a demonic smirk as she pulled Dr. Light closer and closer to her.::

**Raven: **"Nuh Uh Uh, no one will escape my wrath. Those who try to will suffer even more. Since you have decided to miss the party, you will be first to DIE."

::Raven then begins to jerk Dr. Lights body around back and forth slamming him against the cement continuously. His suit had already been destroyed and had been malfunctioning since she had grabbed him rendering him harmless. But with pure vehemence controlling her, she battered him over and over again. For a brief moment the Titans' concern over Robin was temporarily put off in attention to Ravens actions.::

  
**Starfire: **"RAVEN, PLEASE STOP! We are on the side of goodness and we do not punish our enemies with such harshness. PLEASE, we are share the violent grief for our dear Robin but we cannot exhaust our feelings in such a way." 

::Starfire tried  to get Ravens attention but she was too busy beating the crap out of Dr. Light to stop what she was doing. Starfire flew up to her and touched her shoulder for her attention.::

**Raven: **"WHAT?  DO YOU NOT CARE FOR WHAT THESE BAGS OF WASTED LIFE FORCE HAVE DONE TO ROBIN? "

**Starfire: **"Of course I care Raven. How can you ask such a question. We all do. But we cannot do this to these villains even though they have taken away our  beloved leader, our beloved friend."

**Raven: "NONSENSE, THEY ARE THE REASON ROBIN IS NOT ALIVE. THE REASON HE IS NOT HERE. THE REASON THAT HE CANNOT HELP US FIGHT AGAINST THESE IDIOTS…**

::Deep inside, buried waaaaay beneath all the acrimony, vengeance, and asperity controlling her,  the innocent Raven the Titans know and love consciously adds…::

**Raven: **_the reason he shall never know of my feelings…_

**Raven: "AND IF YOU ARE NOT WITH ME, THEN YOU ARE AGAINST ME."**

::Raven then takes hold of Starfire and throws her against a building causing it to demolish and Star to be unconscious. Meanwhile Gizmo, Mamooth, Plasmus, Jinx, and Blackfire hesitate to begin an assault against the rogue Titan.::

**Blackfire: "Dr. Light is getting creamed. We need to break him free and return to base to live to fight another day."**

**Gizmo: "Are you crazy. Can't you see what that witch has turned into? Forget him lets just get outta here."**

**Jinx: "He's right, if we try to free him she will turn her attention towards us. Especially ME. I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here before she focuses her attention on who launched that energy blast in the first place. Besides, we weren't suppose to kill Robin, Slade will not be happy."**

**Plasmus: "GrAhhhhh Ahahhsh BlahhH blahh ArgGgggg"**

**Blackfire: "Cowards, but you are right, Robin is suppose to be alive, we need to go back and talk about this."**

::Team Slade decide to try to escape Ravens turbulence but failed to do so as she tackles them all to the ground.::

**Raven: **"Trying to escape? Hahaha, There is no abidance from my will to destroy you all. AND NOW YOU SHALL ALL DIE!"

::Ravens darkness within her cape protracts and divides into tentacles of confinement and snatches them all one by one. She grabs on to Blackfire and begins to constrict her against a wall. She also seizes Gizmo and Mamooth and materializes a claw with her dark energy and suffocating them while smothering Plasmus with a huge blanket of dusk to imprison him. Team Slade was in her hands and were ready to be inflicted with pain and suffering.::

**Raven: **"What shall I do with the likes of you all. I could pound you as I am doing to Light here or maybe smother you leaving you cold and helpless. Either way, you will all pay."

::After checking on Starfire and bringing her to safety, Beast Boy and Cyborg try to calm Raven down but have no luck at all at success::

**BeastBoy: **"RAVE, PLEASE STOP! What you're doing isn't right, it isn't us. We are the Teen Titans, we don't kill."

**Raven: **"IT DOES NOT MATTER. THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE. IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS STARFIRE. "

**Cyborg: "COME ON RAVEN, THIS ISN"T YOU. DON'T LET THE ANGER CONTROL YOU. YOU"RE NOT ALONE IN THIS RAVEN, WE ALL ARE FEELING THAT SAME FEELINGS YOU ARE."**

**Raven: "If you did, you would join me and avenge Robins death."**

::Raven resumes her castigation of each of the members of Team Slade.::

**Cyborg: "We need to calm her down or else who knows how far she will go. She's also going to take out the whole city if we don't stop her. "**

**BeastBoy: **"What do you suppose we do, if you haven't notice, she's pissed off and her powers are too strong to overcome."

**Cyborg:** "I have a plan, distract her while I try to get a clean shot of her, maybe I can stop her temporarily from destroying them."

**BeastBoy:** "Alright, I'll try.. and Cy, try to not hurt her too bad."

  
:: Cyborg nods in agreement and Beast Boy turns into a Falcon and flies up top to a menacing Raven and tries to come up with a plan to distract her.::

**BeastBoy:** "RAVEN, OVER HERE,  YOO HOO!"

::Beast Boy begins to soar in every which way around Raven.::

**Raven: "**Insolent fool, You cannot subdue me."

**Beast Boy: **"I know you Raven. Deep down inside, there's the real Raven who doesn't go AWOL and starts killing people. Raven, you're not alone in this. We all loved Robin. But we don't go around killing whoever just for revenge even though it hurts badly. Remember, we all are friends, we love you Raven…. I love—

::Just before Beast Boy was about to finish his sentence, Cyborg sends a proton beam behind Raven causing her to release her grip on the villains and be rammed into Power Lines causing a enormous explosion.. Power lines were scattered everywhere and were short-circuiting because of the heavy rain. ::

**Cyborg: **"Bulls eye."

::Cyborg holds his thumb up and nodding in satisfaction::

**BeastBoy: "Great shot Cy…"**

::Beast Boy recovers himself from his sensitive state trying to forget what he was about to say right before Cy shot at Raven. Despite colliding against power lines, Raven was protected by her cape and the darkness within::  
  
**Raven: **"FOOLS, NOW I SEE YOU'RE AGAINST ME. YOU ALL SHALL ALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE."

::Raven smacks Cyborg against a wall ready to take him into the grim darkness beneath her.::

**Cyborg: "RAVEN NO, DON"T DO IT"**

::Meanwhile the scattered power cables were spread out everywhere with sparks and electricity coming in contact with the water.. Robin's body was drenched in rain water because of the showers and was completely drenched. His body came in contact with a cable  causing an invigorating current to surge through his body causing him to jolt in a erratic manner.::

**Raven: "There's no escape you waste of metal and circuits. Its time to-"**

:: Someone calls out to Raven and she stops abruptly to see who it was.::

**Robin: "Raven…"**

To be continued---

Author: Please R & R this chapter, thanks to all whom reviewed the past chapters, I appreciate it a lot ^_^. I've got finals soon so it will take me a while to update, but no more then a week, maybe less if I find time.


	5. Chapter 5: Still Forbidden

**Chapter 5: Still Forbidden**

" "  = Character Talking

_Italics_ = Thoughts

:: = Narration/Actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Introduction: **After the supposed death of Robin, Raven loses complete control over her chaotic emotions. Feelings of rage and acrimony  had taken over the integrity of her innocence and transformed her into the one thing she had been trying to avoid all her life, evil. Raven continuously pommels on Team Slade and when Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg try to restrain her they suffer the same fate. Raven was about to focus her wrath on Cyborg was distracted when she hears a familiar voice calling out to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Robin:** "Ra… ven.. don't.. do.. it.."

::Robin desperately tries to call out to the rampageous Raven who was a punch away from knocking the senses out of Cyborg. He was laying on the moist damp ground and his body felt as if it had collided with a bulldozer. His clothes were muddy and were stained with the blood from his cuts that were showing through  numerous rips and holes in what seemed to be ubiquitous. He laid there breathing heavily, struggling to keep his head up calling out to Raven with an tone in his voice that signified his weakened state of health and was trying to keep conscious.::

**Raven:** "Who is calling—"

::Raven turns her head and gazed at the person laying on the ground calling out to her and stood there frozen, still holding Cyborg against the wall, with hers eyes wide and with a countenance of disbelief. She suddenly began to feel frail and started shaking from shock. She let go of Cyborg causing him to fall perpendicular to the wall and into a dumpster breaking his fall. The internal rage that had escalated into her current demonic behavior started to diminish. Her eyes sparkled with relief as she began shrinking into her normal state and size and was at a lost for words. The anger and fury had completely stabilized and her emotions were once again balanced. She quickly ran to him and fell to her knees next to Robin holding him.

**Raven**: "ROBIN! YOU"RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU--- BUT I DIDN'T FEEL A--- My god."

::She began to tear down, put her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest squeezing him in relief.::

**Robin:** "Hey… It's… Okay … I'm…alright… I just…"

  
::Robin struggled to put his arm around her because of his debilitated condition. He then lost consciousness leaving his arm dangling on Ravens back and his head fell against the wet floor. He was out cold.::

**Raven:** Robin? Robin? NO ROBIN!, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!  
  
::Ravens heart began to beat furiously. Her breathing became heavier and heavier in response to Robins motionless body. She quickly checked to see if he had a pulse hoping it would not be the same as before. She felt a pulse but it was so faint she could barely perceive it. She knew if she didn't take action she would lose him permanently.::  
  
****

**Raven:**  "I am not going to lose you again."

::She places her arms under Robin, one supporting his back, the other his legs, and cuddles him up to her chest with his head tilting up. She hovers up in the air with Robin in her arms fully secure and heads towards the nearest hospital. She was soaring in the air with incredible speed ignoring the pouring rain.

**Raven:** _Its ok Robin you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay, don't leave me._

::Those words were repeating in her mind over and over in assurance. Her eyes were glowing with determination to keep Robin alive. She did not even think about what she had done when she had gone rogue.  The only thing she was focused on was getting Robin to the hospital and hopefully revive him. Meanwhile back at the fight scene.::

**Cyborg:** "What happen?  I'm not dead? I could of sworn Raven was about to whoop me."

::Cyborg was scratching his head, bewildered, wondering why he wasn't damaged thought he smelled pretty bad. He realized evil Raven gave up the idea of kicking his ass and was drawn to something else. He looks around to see where she had gone until he heard the voices of Beast Boy and Starfire.

**Beast Boy:"** CyyyyyBoooorrrgg Cy where are you!"

**Starfire:** "CYBORG!!! Where is your location!! "

::Cyborg turns his attention to the two and yells in response::

**Cyborg:** "I'M HERE YOU GUYS, OVER HERE"

::The three finally reassemble and checking if they were all okay. They were all damp and exhausted with their encounter with Raven.::

**Starfire:** "Cyborg, are you undamaged?"

  
**Cyborg:** "I'm fine but I'm not sure why. Raven pinned me to the wall and was about to beat my ass until she just stopped and went somewhere else."

**BeastBoy:** "Well where is Raven?"

::The three looked around cautiously trying to find her but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Cyborg dropped to his knees and pounded on the hard cement. The commotion of Ravens rampage had temporarily made the three forget of what had happened to Robin.

  
**Cyborg:** _Rob, I can't believe this, You can't be gone. Damn it, I should have been there, I could of done something._

::BeastBoy and Starfire stared at him also remembering the cause of Raven's monstrous behavior. The recurring flashback of Robin's sacrifice kept replaying in their minds. Beast Boy stood there staring at the ground trying to deny that their leader was gone while his eyes began to water. Starfire also fell to her knees placing her hands in front of her face and began to cry. After a few moments of despair, the three realized that Robins body was nowhere in sight. Cyborg quickly dried his eyes and remarked,::

**Cyborg:** "Wait a minute guys, where is Robins body?"

**Beastboy:** "Yeah, exactly what I was thinking."

**Starfire:** "I as well. If Robin is not here someone must of moved him. But I doubt anyone has since we have been here this whole time. So if he hasn't been moved then he must be…"  
  
****

**BeastBoy,Starfire,Cyborg:** "ALIVE!"

  
::Starfire, BeastBoy, and Cyborgs eyes lit up in hope as they cried out in unison::

**Starfire:** "Maybe Raven knows what happened that's why her demented self did not continue to hurt you Cyborg. We should try reaching her on our communication devices."

  
**BeastBoy:** "Good Idea Star… "

  
::Beast Boy places his finger to his ear activating the communication system::

**BeastBoy:** "Raven come in, are you there?"

::Static was all they could hear in their ear pieces. The storm was affecting their signal reception and they could barely hear anything other than random sonacy. Suddenly they heard displaced words in between the static whose voice sounded like Raven.::

Raven: (Static)**-Raven**-(Static)(Static)**-Here- **(Static)**-Robin-**(Static)**-Alive-**(Static)**-Hospital-**(Static)**-Over-**

**BeastBoy:** "Did you guys hear that, sounds like ROBIN IS ALIVE"

**Starfire**: "Good Gracious! This is a joyous moment. Our beloved leader and friend is alive and it seems that Raven is normal."

**Cyborg:** "Hold on guys, didn't you hear, she said something about a hospital. _That's_ why she left me, she probably saw Robin alive and brought him to the hospital right away. If he is in the hospital it has to be serious, even though he is alive that impact and ferocity of the energy blast must of took a toll on him. Lets get out of here and head for them."

**Starfire:** "Agreed."

**Beastboy: **"Wait a second, where is team Slade?"

**Cyborg:** "They must of gotten away, We'll deal with them later, besides, because of Raven they probably won't be dealing with us anytime soon."

::The three nodded in closure and head for the nearest hospital which Raven could of taken their leader and friend. Mean while Raven had successfully brought Robin to the nearest hospital and the medical staff were glad to treat him for a full recovery. They were ecstatic and surprised to see the two Titans but they hid their excitement under a serious and somber surface. Robins condition was quite serious. The clash between him and the emission of energy by Jinx sent a shock throughout his system that is similar to being electrocuted by lightning. His costume and armor however including his cape is made with certain material that caused the shock to be less severe and they were certain that if he hadn't have it on he would of suffered a more damaging result. Though with the suit the shock wave was strong enough to impede his heart causing him to be legally dead for several minutes. Raven had explained the whole story and the doctors were sure that the current from the electrical cables plus Robins drenched suit caused a strong enough jolt to rejuvenate him. After a couple of diagnostics on Robins condition they pronounced him in stable condition. As Robin was still unconscious in the warm hospital bed Raven was sitting on a chair next to him holding his hand with her eyes closed thinking.::

**Raven: **_I can't believe how crazy I became. I knew this would happen, I knew I'd lost control. I just attacked my best friends and hurt them. I just can't live with myself if that ever happened again. But most of all I can't believe I almost lost you without telling you what I've been feeling…I know I was like that because of what happened to you but… what if it happens again but when your alive, I could hurt you…and I can't live with myself if I did._

::Raven then sighs briefly then she began to chuckle::

**Raven: **_Heh, I can't believe you risk your life for me Rob, was that the leader in you or was is something else that made you do that…_

::She begins to ponder and conjure a few reasons for why he had done what he did then her chuckles turned into an angry grin::  
  
**Raven: **_That has to be the most ignorant, stupid, crazy…sweetest thing a person has ever done for me… _

::The dark purpled hair girl puts his hands towards her lips kissing it softly until a cold tear slid across her cheek::

**Raven:** "Robin, I know you can't hear me right now, but I just want to say that I love you…but I don't think I could bare the possibility of hurting you…so I must, so I must keep these feelings locked up deep inside even though it pains me to do it. Just as long as I don't hurt you I guess…that's enough for me."

::As Raven was secretly confessing her love for him but deciding to keep her feelings on hiatus, a pair of eyes was watching her behind the door. Through a small  gap of an open door, the glistening green emerald eyes of a girl was gazing at her friend who had just proclaimed her love for the boy wonder.::

**To be continued---**

**_AUTHOR: haha I updated the 2 days before finals lol, I was going to make a long ass chapter after finals but I couldn't resist so Read and Review_**__


	6. Chapter 6: HeartAche

**Chapter 6: Heartache**

' ' = Character Talking

_Italics _= Thoughts

:: = Narration/Actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Introduction: **Because of an accidental occurrence with electricity, Robin is rejuvenated and brought back to life. Raven automatically takes notice of Robins revival causing her internal conflicts to diminish and which changes her back to normal.  Raven, who was relieved that boy wonder was alive, quickly became apprehensive when Robin becomes unconscious. She rushes him to a the nearest hospital where Robin is pronounced in stable condition. Back in the battle scene Cy, BB, and Star regroup continue expressing their grief towards their supposedly dead leader only to figure out that he must be alive. Sitting next to Robin, Raven quietly reveals her emotions towards him while he's in a hopefully temporary comatose. She explains that her love for him could not be possible due to her emotions which are potentially dangerous and could possibly hurt Robin himself. She decides to not take any action in response to her  feelings for him and to keep it buried within. As Raven was conversing privately, she was unaware that Starfire was behind the door listening to her sincere words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Starfire was simply flabbergasted. She had just arrived at the hospital and was about to enter Robins room until she had heard Ravens genuine confession. She had just heard Raven affirm her feelings towards the one person she also was soft for. She could not comprehend the idea of Raven loving or even liking Robin in that way. It was too much for her mind to take in; she already had to witness Robins near death experience, Ravens chaotic frenzy, Team Slade led by her wicked sister Blackfire, and now this. She stood there frozen as ice hesitating to enter the room. She was shaking her head in denial with a stern look on her face. 

**Starfire: **_Love? Raven…loves…Robin…? But, this can not be possible. Raven doesn't love anything…she can't love anything. I mean, she's shown that she values her friendship towards us but to have amorous feelings towards Robin.. . _

::The red haired beauty stood right outside the door pondering. To her, things were moving way too fast for her to accept them. In her mind, she quickly browsed through any hints that told her that Raven might have certain feelings for Robin. Suddenly she felt a rush of realization and sense. 

**Starfire: **_How could I be so blind and naïve? That must be the reason Raven agreed to teach Robin the art of meditation, her love for him._

::Starfire cringed at the though of it::

**Starfire: **_Everything is so clear now. The hanging out, meditation, the reason she reverted from her repulsive state, all this because she loves him._

::Starfire begins to sigh in trepidation::

**Starfire: **_Raven is my friend, my close friend, I probably should be happy for her new found feelings. Robin is as Earth people say, single, I guess she has the right to have these emotions towards him. But she is not the only who adores him, Robin has been nothing but a true friend ever since I came to Earth. He's sweet, courageous, and there is many more things that make him admirable._

::Starfire then realizes that she's hasn't entered the room for 10 whole minutes::

**Starfire:** _What am I doing? My dear friend has been injured severely and I'm here worrying about love, how selfish am I?_

::Starfire snaps out of her train of thought and barges in the room pretending she has just arrived at the hospital.::

**Starfire: "**RAVEN! There you both are! I including Cyborg and Beastboy have been worried sick about the both of you. How is Robin doing? Is he okay? Please tell me he is going to be all right."

::Raven was startled by Stars sudden entrance inside the hospital room. She was still in deep contemplation about her words and feelings until she was interrupted by the red head. She was still holding Robins hand as she turned her attention to Starfire not noticing her gesture.::  
  
**Raven: **Starfire! its good to see you're okay. Robin's going to be fine. Thanks to a fortunate accident he's alive and going to be okay but he hasn't been conscious since we were…

::Suddenly, guilt surged through Raven making her feel compunctious. Still unaware that she was holding Robins hand she looked towards the floor in front of her in regret..::

**Raven: "**Look, Starfire, I'm so sorry about—"

::Starfire quickly interrupted her causing her to not finish her sentence.::

**Starfire: "**Raven, you do not have to apologize. I am your friend, you should know that I understand your situation and that I will be behind you supporting you no matter what."

::Starfire cautiously hid the jealousy in her tone that was caused by the knowledge that her close friend had these feelings towards the same guy she has feelings for. But her great friendship with Raven was too strong to make her escalate these harsh feelings and she pretended as if she had not heard her concession. She could not notice that Robins left hand was being held by the soft hand of the melancholy girl because it was buried underneath Robins blanket. In relief, Raven cracked a smile knowing that she had friends to stand by her when she needed them the most. 

**Raven:** "Thank you Starfire, I do know."

  
:Both girls nodded in acknowledgement before Raven asked about the other two Titans.::

**Raven: **"Hey, where is Cyborg and BeastBoy?"

**Starfire: **"uhh, They were right behind me when we arrived here. They must of gotten lost in the hospital."

::Raven sighed::

**Starfire: **"Well I'll be right back, let me go find them and we will be back shortly to wait for Robins awakening."

::Starfire turned towards the door but before she left the room she quickly glimpsed at Robin and her optimistic face turned into a worried look.. Raven took notice of this and quietly whispered to her self.::

**Raven: **"Well Robin, at least you still have another girl who you could be with..." 

::Suddenly Raven hears a soft groan coming from the masked hero::

**Robin: **"Did you say something Rae?"

::Ravens face lit in relief and excitement.::

**Raven: **":ROBIN! You're awake! Thank goodness you're okay. I was..  WE were so scared that we had lost you."

**::**Robin looked at Raven with contentment because she was safe and not harmed.. He was so relieved that she wasn't hurt and didn't even think about his current condition. They both smiled but Raven could tell Robin was still very much weak and tired from his situation. Robin felt a strong but soft grip on his left hand and looked to see what it was that was holding him. Raven finally noticed she was still holding on to his hand and she quickly released it and tried to hide her pink face from embarrassment. She then realized that her hood was off and her bashful expression was flamboyant enough to obviously show that she was tremendously abashed. Robin too was blushing but quickly tried to come up with something to change the moment.

**Robin: **"uhhh so hey where the rest of the team?"

::Raven normal hue returned and answered him.::

**Raven:** "Well, Starfire was in here a minute ago but realized that Cy and BB got lost so she's out there looking for them."

**Robin: **"Heh, I swear if you give them a map of the place they would still get lost. Hehehe... ow

::Robin laughed too hard that his sides began to hurt.::

**Raven: **"Robin, you have to rest, don't strain yourself."

**Robin: **"Yeah I know I know…So… I'm glad that you're okay."

**Raven: **"Yeah about that… HOW COULD YOU BE SO IGNORANT! I could of created a shield or something to blocked that attack! Don't be risking your hide for me okay, I don't need your charity."

::Robin could tell that Raven was angry but wasn't exactly sure why. Raven was breathing heavily trying to regain her composure from yelling at him. Her eyes began to twinkle from the moisture. She wasn't angry that Robin was being stubborn but because he could of died. She regretted what she had just said and cleverly dried her tears without having Robin notice before she apologized.

**Raven: **I can't believe I just said that. I'm here insulting the guy who just sacrificed his self for me.

**Raven: **"Sorry Robin maybe I'm being to harsh. I know you did that because we are a team and we have to look out for each other but.. What I'm trying to say is, I don't like the idea of you risking your life for me. When you were struck with that energy blast from Jinx and your body fell to the floor and you looked lifeless I was…We were terrified, so terrified to think that we lost you. I didn't mean to call you ignorant, it's just, no one has ever risked their life for me. Its not ignorant its.. sweet."

**::Raven gave him a soft smile and Robin looked into her eyes smiled back.::**

**Robin**: "Hey its what best friends do, besides, if it was me in that situation, any of you would risk your life for me right?"

::Deep in his mind Robin was yelling at himself::

**Robin:** _That's what best friends do?? Ahhh Why can't I just say I did that because I like you, NO, I did that because I love you. I did that because I didn't want to lose someone that I could possible be with. I didn't want to my feelings to be unsaid. WHY CANT I JUST SAY THIS._

**Raven:** "Of course, I would…we would, no question about it.

  
::Raven then thought to herself and sighs in disappointment::

**Raven**: I guess it was just the heroic instinct that told him to save me not his feelings. O well, at least I have a great friend.

** Raven: **"Uhhhhh Robin, you know, when we were on the roof top, right before we were caught off guard with Team Slade. You were about to say something, something about your feelings towards Star and me. What were you going to say?"

::Robin began blushing furiously. He forgot that when they were on the rooftop together, he opened up to her telling her what he was feeling, the emptiness that he felt.::

**Robin:** _Here's my chance._

::Robin takes a deep breath and starts to speak in a serious but smooth tone. Ravens eyes were as wide as ever ready to hear those 3 special words that could make her go crazy. Although she had decided to keep her feelings in check, a part of her didn't care and wanted to know.::

**Robin: **"Rae, I was going to tell you that… that I lo-"

::BAM!::

::Suddenly the doors are blasted down by Cyborg and the rest of the team were standing in the doorway excited to see their leader and dear friend alive but ultimately ruining Robins' special moment.:

**Cyborg:** "BUDDY, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

**Beastboy:** "DUDE this is a miracle."

**Starfire:** "I HAVE FOUND THEM! Now it is time to celebrate the liveliness of our dear friend."

::Robin put on a pretend smirk and his eyes were like upside down U's. Robin sighed but his facial expression hid his disenchantment. Raven was also disappointed. She was at the edge of her seat and so interested and curious about what Robin was going to say to her. She thought she would hear Robin declare his affection for her over Starfire but she once again felt as if she was alone. The tension between the two shattered and once again they were just teammates, just friends.

**Raven:** _I guess it wasn't meant to be. Once again fate gives me grief but reminds me that I will be alone. Maybe I deserve to be alone, no one wants to be with a half-demon half human freak anyway._

**Raven:** "Well, I'll be outside talking with the doctors to see how long until you can come home Robin."

::Raven walked out and Robin watched her in woe knowing that he once again blew his chance to tell her how he really feels.::

**Cyborg:** "You really scared us there Rob. We all were devastated until we found out you were alive. Surprisingly Raven probably took it harder then all of us, she went all rogue and was about to destroy the world. This just shows how much she really loves her friends."

**Robin:** "Really?"

  
:Robins eyes lit up with hope::

**Robin:** Wow, she was like that because of me? Maybe she does like me.

::As Cyborg was being too naïve to figure out the real picture, Starfire knew that real reason.::

**Starfire:** _Hmph, she does love us but what I've seen tonight, I know she loves one more than the rest_

**BeastBoy:** "Yeah Robin, she went all crazy and started whooping us one by one. Well, now that you're alive, I still have some competition, we all know Cyborg sucks."

**Cyborg:**  "Say what! That is a bunch of bull crap. We all know if Robin took a dirt nap I'd be the greatest at Titan Tower"

**BeastBoy:** "Psh, you wish tinman"

::Cy and BeastBoy start to argue immaturely and start an endless debate on who's better at video games.::  
  


**Robin:** "Haha, I would of definitely missed those two Hahaha"

::As Cy and BB were preoccupied in their oral sparring, Starfire took Robins attention and sat close to him with a hint of moisture in her eyes.::  
  
**Starfire:** "Robin, I am so very relieved that your okay. I would of missed you so much that I don't think of stand living on Earth without you."

::Robin was touched from Starfires words and gave her soft smile in response.::

**Robin:** "Aw Star, that's really sweet. But you know I'd never go out like that, nothing can keep me from you guys."

::Robin and Starfire gave each other a pleasing but friendly look at each other. Starfire was still thinking about Ravens words before she had entered that room and came up with a decision..  
  
**Starfire:** _I've got to have Robin but Raven is my loving friend. But it is free game I don't know what'd I do without him, I'm going to have to have to do something to get closer to him without being too obvious._

::As Cyborg and Beast Boy remained in dispute about who is the best video game player and as Starfire and Robin shared a friendly but soft moment, Raven was watching them in mental anguish and thinking::

**Raven:** _Robin, you deserve someone who loves you and someone who would never ever harm you. Even if it pains me to accept it, I guess that one person is right in front of you._

::With heartache, Raven closes her eyes and accepted her destiny of a life without the love of the Boy Wonder but with only the love between to good friends.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Meanwhile at Slades HQ::

**Slade:** "IDIOTS, DID I NOT TELL YOU NOT TO HARM THE BOY AND ONLY KILL THE REST."

::Slade was full of anger hearing about the events of the night. Team Slade had barely got away from Raven but safely reached the HQ before she could do any more damaged. All were tired and beaten up but were about to get even more trashed by the furious Slade.::

**Blackfire:** "Hey it was all Jinxs' fault, it was her who blasted him with the energy ball."

**Jinx:** "Hey bitch!, I didn't mean to kill off clown boy, it was meant for that shrew."

::Jinx squints her eyes at the black haired tamaranian with scorn in her look::

**Blackfire:** "Hey don't you call me a bitch, I'm the leader and I'm also stronger than you, I can take your life away in a minute." 

::Blackfire snaps here fingers with sparks of energy spreading across the air.::

**Jinx:** "I'd like to see you try, You can't even beat your own sister."

::Jinx crosses her arms and closes her eyes in jest::

**Blackfire:** "Well at least I don't look like a boy."

::Jinx's eyes began to flare up as Blackfire was ready to open a can of whoop ass.::

**Gizmo:** "Looks like we are going to have a cat fight, 10 bucks on the lesbo"

::Gizmo pulls out a ten dollar bill with a tasteless smirk on his face.::

**Mamooth:** "Lesbo? Which one?"

::Both girls turned to the boys with disgust.::  
  


**Blackfire:** "Who are you calling a lesbo little troll?"

**Gizmo:** "Hey I meant that boy looking girl right there"

**Dr. Light:** "You people are a disgrace. rambling about drivel when we just got slaughtered by devil girl."

**Plasmas:** "BLAH GEE MOO AOSHOASHJASJASJASSKASASAS"

**Mamooth:** "What did that gynormous blob say?"

**Gizmo:** "Who cares I'm focused on this bitch fight."

::Slade's patience was on the edge listening to the endless moronic arguing and rambling of his team. He was grinding his teeth trying to channel his rage until he suddenly exploded with vehemence.::

**Slade:** "ENOUGH!"

::Slade shoots a powerful beam from his hyper tension thermo blaster at Plasmus causing him to splatter and smolder leaving a burnt residue where he used to be. Everyone stopped their bickering and were started from the sight.::

**Slade:** "Now that I have your attention, I have to say, I am pretty angry about your failure to do my simple bidding. All I asked was to eliminate the Titans excluding Robin leaving him to me. You couldn't even defeat one witch.  
  
**Blackfire:** "Hey, Raven wasn't the normal girl who usually fights against us, she was—"

**Slade:** "Enough with the excuses. Even though you've all failed it doesn't matter. I've come up with a new plan."  
  
**Gizmo:** "Great, but how are we going to beat the Titans without Plasmus, if u haven't noticed, you've burntified him."

**Slade:** "Plasmus was irrelevant to the team and besides I had to release my anger somehow and it gives you a clue of what happens to you if you fail me again. As I was saying, I've come up with a fool proof plan. I've recruited a new member to the team whose powers truly surpass all of you. This person will be the key to the defeat of the Titans and finally the reclamation of my apprentice."

To be Continued--

Author: Hmmmmmmm…Please Read and Review, Thanks to all who did last chapters ^_^

PS: I might be changing a few things as I proof read this chapter so check back.


End file.
